The Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny Show!
is an upcoming Japanese teen animated sitcom in which it will be a spin-off to the Pokémon anime. Plot When softy and cutesy Nurse Joy and bold and sassy Officer Jenny upload a video of them on the internet doing a "silly little skit", they have suddenly become viral internet celebrities! With the help of their good ol' friend, the serious yet caring Don George, they create their own variety sketch web show on the internet! But Brock, their "number 1 fan" has a huge secret crush on both of them and as Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny's bodyguard, Don George has to protect them from the weird 15 year old gym leader. Trivia This page was an unfinished page and it was gonna stay like that forever...until now. Cast and Characters Main Characters * Nurse Joy (Michele Knotz): One of the the titular characters who works part time as a nurse at her local Pokémon Center. Being a nurse, she has a Chansey, a Pokémon, as her assistant. * Officer Jenny (Emily Williams): One of the titular characters who works part time as a police officer. Being a police officer, she has a Growlithe, a Pokémon, as her watch dog. * Don George (Marc Thompson): A good and close friend of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny that occasionally star on their show. He is the owner of a Battle Club. He also has an Eevee. His appearance is based off of concept art of himself for the Pokémon Best Wishes episode, The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!. * Brock (Bill Rogers): A gym leader that has a crush on both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny and continuously stalks them. Recurring Characters * Nurse Joy (Alyson Reigh Rosenfeld): This Nurse Joy completely acts the same as the titular Nurse Joy. Hailing from Unova though, she looks different from the latter. Because of that she owns an Audino instead of a Chansey. * Officer Jenny (Emily Jenness): This Officer Jenny completely acts the same as the titular Officer Jenny. Hailing from Unova though, she looks different from the latter. Because of that she owns an Herdier instead of a Growlithe. * Don George (Marc Thompson): This Don George completely acts the same as the Don George mentioned above. Hailing from Unova though, he looks different from the latter, making him look like his final design. This Don George owns a Deerling. List of Episodes # The Viral Sensation (pilot) - Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny upload a video of them doing a "silly little skit" on the internet and instantly become viral sensations. # Filler - Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny forgot to make up a script for their next episode, so everything in this episode is a filler. # The Viral Competition - Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny get themselves into a competition between all of the viral internet stars. # TBA - TBA # Nurse Vampire and Officer Werewolf - Brock becomes very aroused by the fact that Nurse Joy turned into a vampire that sparkles in the sunlight and that Officer Jenny turned into a very hawt werewolf so he continuously stalks them more and more now. # A Cold One - Officer Jenny wants to show the viewers the "dangers of alcohol". # Pokémon Idol - Officer Jenny accidentally enters Nurse Joy and herself into an international singing competition. To make matters worse, their singing is God awful. # Nurse Meets World - Nurse Joy willingly chronicles her everyday life in their show on public, with special guest star, William Daniels as George Feeny from Boy Meets World. # The Fresh Officer of Bel-Air - Officer Jenny has gotten into too much trouble so she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle in Bel Air, Los Angeles. Little did she know that she was gonna find out that she's actually related to Will Smith. # Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny: The Video Game! - Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny release their first video game based off their show and send the first copy of their game to Game Grumps as hopes that they might actually play more of their games instead of the Mary-Kate and Ashley games. # I Love May - May runs into Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny when she's being chased by a young boy named S&K. Taking this chance, Brock teams up with S&K to get the girls that they want. Max is also depicted as a Pokémon in this episode. # Sonichu, I Choose You! - Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny discover an unusual Pokémon called Sonichu and showcases it on their show. Things get crazy when they find out about Sonichu's trainer. # iFight iCarly (finale) - Carly and Sam of iCarly sue Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny for copying their show. Meanwhile, Brock is at a loss when he gets a crush on Carly and Sam while still having crushes on Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny at the same time. Gallery Nurse_Joy_BW.png|Temporary artwork of Nurse Joy Officer_Jenny_BW.png|Temporary artwork of Officer Jenny Don_George_BW_anime_art.png|Temporary artwork of Don George Brock_DP_Anime_art.png|Temporary artwork of Brock Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Pokemon Category:Nurse Joy Category:Officer Jenny Category:TV Shows